


Hammer and Nails

by ontheraggin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gen, Pain, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die is captured by Diamonds Droog and learns what a terrifying being he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer and Nails

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I wrote a while back when I came across [this gem.](http://tricotee.tumblr.com/post/22172807379/someone-should-write-a-fic-wherein-droog-nails).

Die was in a swirling blackness, a dull throbbing pain felt somewhere along his head but he couldn’t exactly remember what happened… He blinked a lot as his eyes seemed to turn on their own accord, desperately attempting to find something to focus on. There was a distant noise, seeming to be some sort of music, garbled as if he were under water. His eyes finally found one small red ember to focus on, glowing bright in the dizzying darkness, Die’s vision slowly coming back to him to see it was the end of a cigarette.

With a slap to the head, Die coughs out of his semiconscious state, head now throbbing painfully and he felt a sticky trickle above his eye. Oh, now he remembered. Somewhat at least. He didn’t remember how he wound up in this chair, reclining against a wall between two end tables, but he did remember the brute that was now standing in front of him, forcing him to choke on the smoky air around him.

"Do as I say or you’re dead." His hearing still seemed muffled, but he understood that. His eyes dart to the black being’s hands, a hammer now swimming into view, a small smear of red seen across the head. Die nods dumbly, trembling as he wondered if it was really worth it.

"I’m going to let you live… Only if you do as I say." His captor continues in his bored tone, taking his cigarette with his free hand to press the end into Die’s forehead, the ember snuffing out in his blood. He whimpers weakly, but simply continues nodding, unable to even open his mouth now.

"Stand up." Die staggers onto his feet, keeping his face down and cringing weakly as he felt the chair be yanked out from behind him, nearly knocking him right off his feet. He was then shoved back against the wall, head forced to look up and press back as well.

"On your toes. As high as you can go." The hand pulls away from Die’s suit and plunges into one of Droog’s pockets, pulling out a handful of nails. "Do it." He hisses as he replaces the cigarette’s place with a few nails, face forced into a scowl as his teeth held the nails in place. Die swallows thickly and pressed his back onto the wall, raising up a couple of inches as he got at the very tip tops of his toes, all but doing a pirouette on the ends of his shoes.

All that he heard now was the sound of the music playing on some distant record player, Droog not saying a word as he swiftly grabs one of Die’s wrists to pull up above his head, almost lifting him off his toes, and pressing it against the wall. “Oh… No… No, please!” Die finds his voice at last when he felt a point dig in to the skin of his middle finger right near the hand, Droog raising the hammer.

Die’s weak croak turned into a shrieking scream as the nail hammered past the finger and into the wall behind it, a few good hits sinking the nail about half it’s length into the wall. Die sobs loudly as Droog pulls his own hand back to take another nail from his teeth, moving it to the ring finger now, ignoring the green man’s pleas and shrieks as he hammered that one in now.

No more words were really spoken. Once Droog got done nailing Die’s knuckles to the wall on all of his fingers, he was past pleading and even begging for death. Die simply blubbered and shrieked as he went on to the other two bones on the fingers, even fastening his thumb to the wall.

Once he was done, he steps back to gaze over him, admiring his work. Die was trapped on his toes, hand now covered in a red glove of blood, staining into his green sleeve and even dripping down the wall behind him. His soft weeping was now barely heard above the calm music, a hoarse sob cracking out now and then.

"Please… Please…" Die whines softly once he found his voice again, Droog not replying as he tosses the few remaining nails away. He steps forward once again, now simply wiping the blood off of his knuckles onto the front of Die’s suit, then placing the hammer on the end table that was closest to die’s free hand. Die stares down at it in shock- his fingertips were just a few inches away from being able to grab it and wrench the nails free. A few inches that would be the difference between getting free with his hand intact… or not even needing to wrench out any of the nails to be free.

Droog gazes over the green man, pulling out another cigarette and his lighter, the flame reflecting off his tear-soaked face. After blowing a good puff of smoke into Die’s wide eyes, he turns to stroll out the door, placid face almost showing a dark smirk as the wails behind him start all over again.


End file.
